godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nana Kozuki
Nana Kozuki is a character introduced in God Eater 2. She's a member of special forces Blood who was recruited on the same day as the Protagonist. Biography Nana was the daughter of a God Eater named Yoshino who always told Nana to eat her Odenpan whenever she felt sad. One day Yoshino was dying in the battlefield with Nana by her side and she told Nana to run away herself. Soon, a team of God Eaters was dispatched to rescue Nana; however, her hidden power started attracting Yaksha to the area, resulting in a battle that ended in the deaths of both sides. Dr. Rachel Claudius later arrived to retrieve Nana, who as a result of the incident blocked off her tragic memories of her past and was admitted to the orphanage Magnolia Compass. She is later recruited into the Blood unit on the same day as the Protagonist. NORN Entries Nana 1 Nana Kozuki (17 y.o.) Joined Friar in 2074. Born: February 22, Height: 164cm Assigned to the special forces unit "Blood". Praised for her courage in the face of the Aragami and for her willingness to boldly charge where others have not charged before. However, her near complete lack of battle savvy is a big problem. Althought she attended Magnolia Compass, the same orphanage as Julius, they hadn't met until Nana joined Blood God Arc: 3rd-Generation Boost Hammer/Shotgun 'Nana: 2 ' Gifted from birth with an affinity for Blood Power, her dangerous inability to control it led her to attract large swarms of Aragami. However, with the full awakening of her power, she can now restrain her ability's strength. This doesn't change the fact that using it puts her life in great danger. When she activated it, support from her Blood teammates is essential is essential. Her Blood Power has been named Attract. 'Nana: 3 ' ''Now that she has mastered her special powers, her fighting style has become even bolder. Day by day, she takes ever greater risks as a decoy. She is also finally approaching proficiency with her gun. Lately, she has begun to concoct homemade recipes in the Lounge. The range of flavors '' varies greatly, from the very good to the mind- numbingly disgusting. Thrill seekers and gamblers test their luck daily. Be wary of any snacks lying about the Lounge. Personality Nana has a cheerful nature coupled with a voracious appetite. Orphaned from young, she does not recall her past well. Her Odenpan (Oden bread) sandwich is a food she learned to make from her deceased mother who was also a God Eater. Appearance Nana is a teenage girl with fair skin and slightly blue black hair. Her hair has three yellow cross-barretes to hold it together, the front one is at the right side of her hair bang, the other two are behind her head, to hold her hair up and form the 'cat-ears'. Her eyes are coral pink. Nana wears a white, very short tube top that the left side of it is attached to the belt-like strap wrapped on her neck. She wears a short, pink hoodie which has a black-colored hood instead. She also wears a pair of pink gloves(with the left side has a cuff) and black armwraps. She wears black pants and a white belt with a golden buckle. Lastly, she wears a pair of black and pink riding boots, with her right leg wearing some sort of a black legging while her left leg has a belt strap instead. Character Relationships *Yoshino Kozuki - Her deceased mother. Trivia *Nana's original character design is completely different from the current one. She has brown hair with mini twintails, brown eyes and different personality. Her Blood uniform has no thigh highs and rather bare legs. *Despite being a New-type, Nana never used her God Arc's Gun form in the demo. She uses her Gun form normally in the full game. She uses Slug Type Bullets and usually passes Link Bursts when switching to Gun form. *Her Power of Blood is to attract Aragami to herself. This power stems from her being part of "God Eater children", so it apparently comes from being a God Eater's offspring. *Nana's Blood Art is Gaia Pressure but it's renamed "Nana Burst" in her Personal Ability screen. *Nana runs out of stamina occasionally as a result of using Boost Drive Combos. *"Odenpan" means "Oden bread." Oden is a Japanese food consisting of various ingredients stewed in broth. *In Japanese, Na(na) means "vegetables/greens," ka (香) means "incense," and tsuki (月) means "moon." * As seen in cutscenes, Nana is a skilled driver. * As a God Eater child (God Eater Children) born from God Eater parents, Nana was born with a Bias Factor. See Also *Nana Kozuki/Character Episodes *Nana Kozuki/Advanced Information *Nana Kozuki/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Blood Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst Category:Female Characters